Freezing Heat
by aNaToLe
Summary: R for SLASHY content. *for my friend FiZ* Brian(Spanky) and Scott(Raven) get stuck with no heat in their car during a blizzard. just r&r.....


Disclaimer: I own no one and I'm not trying to say anything about these people's sexualities. This is completely a work of FICTION and I'm getting no money out of doing this.  
  
A/N: I personally can't stand Brian (Spanky) Kendrick, but my friend, Talon, loves him. She asked me to write a fic for her and this came out. I was gonna do a Raven/Jeff fic but that's been done... I think this is original. And if it isn't....then fuck. Tal, you better like this! I did NOT write about Spanky for nothing!! You know how much I hate him so....  
  
Freezing Heat  
  
"What the fuck was that noise?" Scott asked when something in the car went 'pop'. "I don't- oh fuck." Brian groaned. "The heater died!! What the hell kind of bullshit car is this?!" Scott exclaimed as the car got cold very fast.  
  
"Do you even know where we are?" Brian asked. "Somewhere in New York on a thruway." Scott stated. "During a fucking BLIZZARD!" Brian added. "Would you look over and see if there's any room for us to park?" Scott asked. "Can't even see a foot in front of us. Might as well wait out the storm."  
  
Brian unrolled his window letting more of the freezing air into the car and stuck his head out. "Damnit that's cold." He said through gritted teeth. "Pull over now. There's room." Brian said as he pulled himself back inside and rolled the window up. Scott pulled over and turned the car off. There was no sense in having it on if the heat didn't work anyways.  
  
"Is there a blanket in the trunk or something?" Brian asked. "I think when I rented it they said that there was a blanket in the trunk. I'll go look." Scott grabbed the keys and went around to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and to his delight found a rather warm looking blanket. He grabbed it, closed the trunk, and climbed into the backseat of the car.  
  
"Come back here. It'll be easier to share." Scott said. Brian climbed over the seat and almost landed in Scott's lap with his elbow between Scott's legs. "You are SO lucky you missed."  
  
"Sorry." Brian muttered, pulling himself into a sitting position next to Scott. "No big deal. Here." Scott passed half of the blanket over to Brian. "Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Um....Scott....Is what Stevie said true?" Brian asked. "What did Stevie say?" Scott smirked. "He said that you're g...er....into guys." Brian said nervously. "Did he now?" Scott chuckled. "Yeah.......Are you?" Brian asked. "Yes." Scott stated simply. "Are you?" Brian shook his head fast. "No. No I'm straight. Very much straight."  
  
"Okay. Get up a minute." Scott demanded. Brian stood as best he could in the small confines of the car. Scott stretched his legs across the seat and pulled Brian down in between them.  
  
"Wow. That's a little too close." Brian stated as he started to get up. "We'll stay warmer." Scott pulled him back against his chest and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Scott leaned back against the side of the car and Brian sat with his back pressed to Scott's chest.  
  
"Still cold?" Scott asked as Brian shivered. "Yeah." Brian nodded, then jumped as Scott's hands snaked around his waist. Scott rested his head on Brian's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Calm down. I won't do anything." He paused for a little bit. "Unless you want me to."  
  
Brian froze. "N...no....That's o...okay." He stuttered. "You don't sound to sure about that." Scott taunted, his lips brushing the tip of Brian's ear. Brian jumped up and sat across from Scott on the seat. He divided the blanket between them and covered himself up quickly.  
  
"I'M NOT GAY!" Brian yelled. "And who exactly are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Scott asked, more serious than he had been all night. Brian stared at Scott, dumbfounded by his question.  
  
"Brian?" Scott tilted his head to the side. "You gonna answer me?" Scott asked, leaning closer to Brian. The younger man shook his head, his wild blonde hair falling into his face. Brian looked down at the floor and fidgeted with his thumbs. "Please answer me. It's a simple question really." Scott brushed the hair in Brian's face behind his ear. "I.....guessyouandme." Brian mumbled quickly under his breath. "Huh?"  
  
Brian looked up at Scott. "I'm not gay." He stated. "Have you ever been with a guy?" Scott questioned. "I.....no." Brian's face flushed again. "Then how do you know you aren't?" After Scott's question nothing more was said for a while.  
  
After ten minutes or so of sitting in cold and silence Brian half-stood and nudged Scott's legs apart to sit between them. He wrapped the blanket around them and rested his head on Scott's shoulder, looking up at him. Puzzlement etched the older man's face. He was trying to figure out what Brian was up to now.  
  
"Get too cold?" Scott finally asked. "Yeah....." Brian pulled the blanket up to his chin. "And.....I.....I guess there's a first for everything......right?" Scott held in a smirk. "Huh?" He asked, not wanting to assume anything. "Don't play stupid on me Levy. You know damn well what I mean." Brian said in a tone that was almost a growel. Scott merely nodded.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian asked. "I'm not gonna begin anything. If you want to, go for it. I won't stop you." Scott's smirk finally appearing.  
  
Brian maneuvered around so he was facing Scott, straddling his hips. "Nervous?" Scott whispered. It was obvious he was. "Yeah." Brian replied in an equally quiet whisper. "You sure you want to d-" Brian cut off Scott's question by pressing his lips to the older man's. He pulled Scott's lower lip into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. When he released the lip he nudged at Scott's teeth foe entrance into his mouth. Scott willingly opened his mouth to Brian's surprisingly expertise tongue.  
  
Brian slowly pulled away to find that his hands found their way into Scott's braids. "Didn't know you had your tongue pierced." Brian smiled. "Oh? You like?" Brian answered him by pulling him into another kiss.  
  
When they pulled apart again Brian rested his forehead against Scott's and stared into his deep chocolate eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" Scott licked his lips, which now tasted like Brian. "Mmhmm. And I guess I'm not as straight as I thought..." Brian stated quietly. "How do you figure?" Scott chuckled.  
  
"Well I'd think I'm gay if a guy turns me on. Wouldn't you?" Brian asked looking down. Scott followed his eyes down to a bulge forming in Brian's pants. Scott grinned, "Mind if I take care of that?" Brian nodded sheepishly.  
  
Brian moaned as Scott pulled the blanket off of them and laid down on top of Brian. He pulled the blanket back over them the best he could while kissing and nibbling on Brian's neck.  
  
After a little while another car pulled up behind Scott and Brian's. Also to wait out the horrible storm.  
  
"Isn't that Scott's rental?" Adam asked, squinting to see through the snow. Jeff looked closely at the car in front of them, which was moving slightly. "Judging by the way it's moving....and knowing Scott.... Yeah. It's his."  
  
~*+*~EnD~*+*~  
  
Okay. Review people!! Thankies for actually taking your time to read this. -SpYkE- 


End file.
